


Text to speech

by dahtwitchi



Series: Finding friendly companionship [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, At least almost a comic, Comic, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Icha Icha Series, Impulsive Iruka, Iruka is friendly to anyone along the riverbank, M/M, More like handwritten annotations among sketches, Post-Episode 500 (Naruto), Post-War, Pre-Slash, Reading Out Loud, embarrassed Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka try to be friendly. A moment out of life between Naruto's wedding and whenever Boruto come along, all presented in sketches and messy handwriting. (Read left to right - sorry anyone used to japanese manga!)





	Text to speech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KakaIru hinted in Canon? Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121907) by [Tsuole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuole/pseuds/Tsuole). 



> I'm no writer, and can't polish stories for chocolate even. Seriously. Really. This is just a messy idea with pretentions to seem like a story. So. You have blanket permission to do whatever with it or parts of it. Just, share with me, and don't earn money because we don't own these characters as you very well know.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/sjlnyz9rp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/k1c7um8dx/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. This is more of a sketched out draft with annotations of what a stepping stone could be along the way to a relationship, than a nice pretty and finished story. Apart from the fact that I tend to end up wanting to tell things through drawn body language (but rarely have time to make enough sketches and studies to be happy with it) I simply couldn't decide on all the small stuff. Details as to why Iruka talks to Kakashi. Exactly what crappy smut is read? 
> 
> In many ways this inches closer to character study and thinking about the dynamic between those two. I watched a bit of the anime and my brain have been stuck on those two ever since. The user Tsuole have made a nice summary of some of the stuff that got me going. That made me drag out my pencil, and and I'm stalking for KakaIru inspired by the same at the moment! :3
> 
> If you want to gush about canon actually finally pushing these two together a bit more, don't hesitate to do so! I'll be there right along with you! :D


End file.
